


When the moon goes to war with the night...

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a little tiff with Magnus, Fluff, Go ahead and read, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, but - Freeform, cavities, doesn't hurt anyone, not exactly, read for fluff, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus... Honestly, try a little harder with your family.Or the one in which Magnus forgets Max, and Alec locks him out.





	When the moon goes to war with the night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander Gideon Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexander+Gideon+Lightwood).



"I'm sorry, Alec," shouted Magnus at the door, shivering in the cold. "I really am."

"Save it," shouted back Alec. 

Magnus huffed. One time. Just one time he forgets to get Max home from kindergarten, and he's locked out of his own home. By his husband. 

"Please, Alec," he says, teeth chattering. He rubs his palms together. "It's freezing out here."

"Max was crying when the teacher called me, Magnus. He thought he was going to have to live there."

"I know, and I feel terrible about it, but could we please talk about this inside? Where I'm not standing in a foot of snow?"

A pause. Alec's voice came through hesitantly. "A foot of snow? Magnus, what are you wearing?"

"My sandals with my blue jeans and the purple shirt and the green wool coat." Magnus heard Alec's sigh through the door. Then it opened. "Get in here, you're not going to freeze today," he said gruffly. Magnus stepped in, shivering. *** Alec had Magnus wrapped up in bed, covered in the thickest blanket he could find. "Crissake, Magnus, you're cold enough to have been out there for hours," Alec said with a note of alarm in his voice. "Well," Magnus spoke with some difficulty through chattering teeth. "I did, actually go to get Max. I was just... late." Alec huffed as he rubbed Magnus' hands. "Four and a half hours late. Yeah, I totally buy that." "I just got distracted, Alec. It's all okay now anyways." Alec sighed. "All okay. Yeah. Max fell asleep crying, you are probably going to get pneumonia, and I've been trying to keep myself together so both of you are safe. Yeah. Really okay, Mags." Magnus looked down. Alec's voice softened. "Are you alright, though? Were the clothes fixed?" Magnus shrugged. "As much as they could be, I guess. The coffee stains may go away after a couple washes, but the color will fade." "Mm," said Alec, taking off his shirt and rewrapping the blanket around both of them, rubbing his hands up and down Magnus' arms. Magnus shifted closer to Alec, resting his head against Alec's shoulder and yawning. "It'll work out, though. It always does." "Yeah," said Alec, hiding his smile from his voice, but both of them knew it was there. Alec could never truly hate Magnus. He could be mad at him, furious; maybe even momentarily feeling murderous toward him, like earlier that day, but he could never hate him. He loved him too much. "Go to sleep," whispered Alec. Magnus obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was supposed to be a sequel ficlet to Winter Fashion Day, but I accidentally pressed the post button. Sorry.


End file.
